What is the least common multiple of 48 and 42? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(48, 42) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 48 and 42. We know that 48 x 42 (or 2016) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 48 until we find a number divisible by 42. 48, 96, 144, 192, 240, 288, 336, So, 336 is the least common multiple of 48 and 42.